Always right beside me
by Megan Black
Summary: As college rips them apart, will their love be able to keep them together...


As summer dwindled to a close Gabriella sat at her window and looked out to imagine what the future held for her. After much deliberation, she had finally decided on NYU just eight hours away from Troy, who had accepted a basketball scholarship to Duke University.

It would be strange, they had been through so much together. Junior year Troy and the team had lost the championship game, but rebounded the next year by sweeping the last team in the play offs.

The scholastic decathalon team had made it to the nationals where they took fifth place. Yet the highlight of these years had been this article in the New Mexico News:

_**"Spectacularly Dazzling"**_

_by: Christina Lanik_

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez first received local attention in the "Twinkle Town Musical" directed by Mrs Gina Darbus. "I recognized their utter lack for the arts from their first step on our hallowed stage". These two have starred together in Grease, The Music Man Man, and their latest feet The Sound of Music. Gabriella's charm, whit, and innocence radiates, yet her voice is full and vibrant. Troy best captures the audience with sheer charisma, he is a guys guy and the girl every guy dreams about. Together they form a spectacular team and should both be considered when recruiting time for College comes around._

This article had been picked up by several arts colleges who insisted on seeing videos of the play, they were offered scholarships to many schools but were told they would have to pursue the Dramatic Arts as a major.

Though the idea of being at school together, and still singing together alluded both of them they couldn't deny what they had before they met. It had been the key to their success.

They maintained a steady balance, Troy had his friends, Gabriella had hers, and when they got together they could talk about everything that had gone on, and still care, they carried themselves and didnt lose sight of that.

"_Hopelessly Devoted to you-hoooooo, Hopelessly Devoted to-ooo you..._" Gabriella searched for her cell phone,

It was Troy tonight was their last night before he flew out to North Carolina for Blue Devil Camp, then they had a week before Gabriella left for school.

Troy looked at himself in the mirror before leaving to pick up Gabriella, he had something to give her, she had been so much to him in the past two years.

She had taught him to be himself, to quit worrying so much about what everyone thought, she had taught him that love alone can get you through those nights in high school when you dont even want to get out of bed.

He didnt have much time left with her to tell her everything he wanted to, he would however give her a ring, it was silver, two flowers touching a heart, and on the inside it was inscribed, _Always... TB_.

He had special reasons for that ring, with it he had purchased a silver chain, so that when needed she could where it around her neck.

Troy carefully placed the ring in the pocket of his jacket and headed downstairs.

"Now Troy, dont stay out late tonight with Gabriella, we have a meeting with coach tomorrow morning as soon as we arrive at Duke"

"Alright Dad, have a good evening"

Troy climbed into his red F-150, and made the familiar drive to Gabi's house. It always gave him butterflies, the thought of seeing her, seeing her smile, it was the best stomachache he ever got.

Gabriella walked out of the house and Troy felt his heart stop, he took a breath and stepped in close, and kissed her on the cheek, and hurried to open up the door for her.

"You look every bit the gentlemen tonight Mr. Bolton," Gabriella smiled as she climbed into Troy's truck.

"And you look every bit the princess you ever did" He said swiftly kissing her hand.

The drive in the car was long and silent, the windows were down, the radio was on, and their hands were holding each other on the consul. He couldn't bring himself to words, this was in fact the beginning of the end.

Her mind was wandering to what college without Troy would be like, in the past two years they had rarely left each other's side.

They drove to Penocellis, a quiet Italian restaurant in down town Albuquerque. As they got out of the truck they exchanged side smiles, and when they sat to dinner they enjoyed their banter, and the food.

"We can't avoid the subject forever Gabs..."

"We can pretend for just a little longer can't we?"

"I love you, and because of that we both have decided to take a break in college, still though I want you to remember us, in every moment you can"

"Troy, you know I-"

"I'm not done, I got you this," Troy said taking the ring out from his pocket, "When we are together, you can put it on your finger, and when you want us to be together, you wear it on this chain... and when we are just friends you don't have to wear it at all. It will be our little sign, for where we stand from here on out" he said as he placed the ring carefully on her finger.

"Troy, I don't know what I'm going to do without you next year. You've come to mean so much to me. You are the first and the only boy I have ever loved, and a part of me wants it to stay that way, for always. I- I love you, from the tips of my fingers and the bottom of my heart"

They just sat there for what seemed like hours, their foreheads touching and their hands gently stroking finger to finger. When the waiter brought the check they walked out of the restaurant slower than they had entered.

They drove down FM 250 until they hit open space, Troy pulled pillows and blankets out of the back of the truck, it created a gentle cushion as they laid beneath the stars.

Nothing in appropriate generally happened, it was usually a way to calm their nerves, to suppress any negative feelings. Yet sometimes they just turned into intense make-out sessions.

Tonight they would just sit in silence, maybe even sleep, Troy set his phone alarm for 11:30, and until then, they would just sit, feeling the rise and fall of each other's chest, two heart beats completely in sync.

"_Beep! Beep! Beep_!" Troy reached over for his phone and Gabriella slowly pulled up, and yawned taking one last breath before looking over to Troy.

"Its almost over..." she said looking off to the side,

"Not over... Never over, just on hold for a little while," he said walking her to her side of the truck and opening the door for her.

The next 20 minutes were spent in a quiet understanding between the two. Neither one was entirely sure of what to say. What do you say to a person who helped you be the person you wanted to be, the person who's pushed you harder than anyone ever has. What do you say to the person you love, but might lose?

They pulled in front of Gabriella's house slowly,

"I'll call you when I land tomorrow, and I'll text you if I can't call,"

"Okay, have fun," she added with a sad smile,

"I love you Gabi... from the bottom of my heart..."

"And into the tips of my fingers"

They stood on the doorstep to kiss, it lingered for what seemed like hours before Troy finally turned to take his long walk back to the truck, and away from her.


End file.
